villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends on the Other Side
"Friends on the Other Side" is a song from Disney's 2009 animated film, The Princess and the Frog. It features Dr. Facilier showing off his voodoo magic while tricking Prince Naveen and Lawrence into making a deal with him and his "friends on the other side". The song was performed by Facilier's voice actor Keith David and a chorus for the "friends". Lyrics Don't you disrespect me, little man! Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now, not your world And I got friends on the other side! He's got friends on the other side... an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry. Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease If you relax it'll enable me to do Anything I please I can read your future I can change it 'round some, too I'll look deep into your heart and soul (You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?) Make your wildest dreams come true! I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side! He's got friends on the other side! The cards, the cards, the cards will tell The past, the present, and the future as well! The cards, the cards, just take three Take a little trip into your future with me! Now you, young man, are from across the sea You come from two long lines of royalty (I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side.) Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low You need to marry a lil' hunny whose daddy got dough! Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy? Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free, hop from place to place. But freedom takes green! It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need And when I looked into your future It's the green that I see! On you little man, I don't want to waste much time You've been pushed around all your life You've been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother. And if you was married You'd be pushed around by your wife But in your future, for you I see Is exactly the man you always wanted to be! my hand. Come on, boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand? Yes... Are you ready? (Are you ready?) Are you ready? Transformation central! (Transformation central!) Reformation central! (Reformation central!) Transmogrification central! Can you feel it? You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right! I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me! You can blame my friends on the other side! (Ooo...) (Ha ha ha!) You got what you wanted But you lost what you had! Ohh... Hush!... Other Appearances *The song was included on the albums The Princess and the Frog: Original Songs and Score and Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs. Gallery Images Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1990.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2022.jpg Frog_full_princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2201.jpg.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2104.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2150.jpg Facilier_Deal.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2264.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2270.jpg tumblr_mg6xjd7qNG1rlqjx4o1_400.gif Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg original.gif Videos Official The Princess and the Frog - Friends on the Other Side (HD) Covers Friends on the Other Side - (Disney's Princess & the Frog) METAL COVER by Jonathan Young AHmusic|Jonathan Young feat. AHmusic Friends On The Other Side (Princess And The Frog) 【covered by Anna】 female ver.|Annapantsu Friends On the Other Side - Disney Villain Mash-Up Thomas Sanders|Thomas Sanders and co. Friends on the Other Side|Mutant Mastermind Friends on the Other Side - Caleb Hyles (from The Princess and the Frog)|Caleb Hyles See Also *Friends on the Other Side (Reprise) Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Group Numbers